Critical Thinking
}} A shapeshifted Sabine ambushes Elan and delivers him to Nale. Nale's gloating is interrupted by Elan again managing to use "willful ignorance" as a form of attack. Cast * Haley Starshine (as statue and shrunk) ◀ ▶ * Elan ◀ ▶ * Nale ◀ ▶ * Sabine (also as Dave) ◀ ▶ * Six Soldiers of the Empire of Blood Transcript Elan sweats as he runs up the hill to the palace. Elan: Whew! I'm exhausted! Elan: I really need to take the Endurance feat next time. Or the Run feat. Those would both be solid choices. Lizardfolk Guard: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where do you think you're going? Elan: I need to warn my friend, Durkon! He's inside, and he doesn't know the Linear Guild is attacking! Lizardfolk Guard: And you are...? Elan: I'm General Tarquin's son! I've been staying here for two days! This whole stupid festival is about me! Lizardfolk Guard: You still need to show me your paperwork to get in or out of the palace. Elan: Fine, here's the dumb piece of paper. Can I go in now? Lizardfolk Guard: Hmmm... yes. Yes, this will do. See? That wasn't so hard, was it? Lizardfolk Guard: Dave, can you show this gentleman into the palace? Elan: I don't need a guide, I know where I'm going! Sabine: Be that as it may— Sabine suddenly grows wings and grabs Elan. Sabine: —I insist. Elan: *gllrk!* Sabine flies straight up into the air with Elan with a "wooosh!!" Lizardfolk Guard: Huh. Lizardfolk Guard: Did you know Dave had wings? Human guard: I didn't know his name was Dave. Sabine: Long time, no see, Elan. Here, let me give you a kiss hello. Sabine kisses Elan, “smooch!”, and he is surrounded by a black glow. Elan: Arrrgh!! Elan: Where are you taking me, Sabine? Sabine approaches Elan in a large unfinished open room. Sabine: The palace, like you asked. Elan: Just the part that's not quite finished yet. Nale: Fitting, since my conquest is not quite finished, yet. But it will be soon. Sabine and Elan land on the ground next to Nale. Elan: Nale! You're alive! Nale: Of course I'm alive, you moron. Nale: What I can't figure out is how you didn't KNOW I was alive the whole time. Nale: You're the bard, surely you should have known that when the bad guy dies off-screen, he's not really dead unless you see the body. Nale: And half the time, not even then. Elan: Yeah, but the hero always THINKS the bad guy is dead until he shows up again. Nale: But... if you know that, then how can you be surprised... Why didn't you realize that you thinking I was dead was... I mean... Nale: Gah! I think I'm giving myself a migraine trying to understand the level of willful ignorance that requires! Elan: First blood: ELAN! D&D Context * The Endurance feat gives a character +4 to various saving throws such as swimming, running, and forced march. * The Run feat gives a character five times normal running speed, and a +4 bonus to jumps with running starts. * Succubi like Sabine have a natural Energy Drain attack with their kiss. * The title refers to a "critical hit" which may occur when a player rolls a 20 on the 20-sided die. In this case Elan scores a critical hit with his obtuse storytelling logic. Trivia * Elan previously showed his papers to what is likely the same lizardfolk guard when he left the palace in #754. * Gannji showed his papers to the same trio of guards, including what may have been the real Dave, in #717. External Links * 793}} View the comic * 200980}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Energy Drain Category:Linear Guild Attacks!